


Video Games Make the Heart Grow Fonder

by hxckxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, idk what else to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxckxd/pseuds/hxckxd
Summary: Kuroo sighs, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend, but every time it seems like Kenma just wants to play video games, and more video games, and surprisingly, even more video games.  Not that he has a problem with Kenma playing video games, he just… embarrassingly enough he was bored,, and maybe a little lonely. Okay he just really missed his boyfriend, let a man live.





	

“Kenma”  
Silence.  
“Kenmaaa”  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
“Hey! Kenma!”  
A pillow was thrown, hitting Kuroo’s face.  
“Kenma, Kenmaa, Ken-”  
Suddenly, Kuroo finds himself being pushed outside, the door quickly shutting behind him. 

 

Kuroo sighs, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend, but every time it seems like Kenma just wants to play video games, and more video games, and surprisingly, even more video games. 

 

Not that he has a problem with Kenma playing video games, he just… embarrassingly enough he was bored,, and maybe a little lonely. Okay he just really missed his boyfriend, let a man live. 

 

So he ends up calling Akaashi and Bokuto.  
…..  
“Bro! I missed you so much!” A blur comes flying towards Kuroo.  
“Hello Kuroo,” He hears Akaashi say with a sigh, sitting down on the couch. Bokuto spends the next few minutes bouncing around Kuroo before he sits down next to Akaashi.  
“Wheres Kenma?” Akaashi asks.  
“Yeah Yeah, where’s that puddinghead?” Bokuto chirps.  
Now it’s Kuroo’s turn to sigh. “He’s locked in his room playing video games, again.”  
“Have you tried bringing him pudding?”  
“Do you think that would work Akaashi?”  
He shrugs, “Either that or mochi, since he seems to love them so much.”  
“Wow Akaashi you’re so smart! Kuroo isn’t my boyfriend the smartest?!”  
“Yeah yeah, we’ll see how smart he really is after I bring this pudding to Kenma.”  
“Good luck” Akaashi waves. As Kuroo starts walking towards Kenma’s room. 

 

“Kenma, hey Kenma, I brought you something to eat.”  
…..  
“Kenma, I swear if you don’t open this door I’ll break it.”  
No response.  
“Remember this is all your fault.” Kuroo bashes the door open surprising Kenma who drops his phone on the ground.  
“What were you doing?”  
“Playing love live.” Kenma replies with a huff.  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why would I be mad.”  
“Uh, your knuckles are turning white.”  
“Oh you know I was only one measly note away from a full combo.”  
“Is it really that big of a deal?”  
“Get out.”  
“It's just a simple question?”  
“Goodbye.”  
“Kenma..”  
“Have a nice day, no week, no month, actually never come here again.”  
“But Kenma I l-”  
Kuroo finds himself outside, door shut in his face once again. 

 

Defeated he returns to Akaashi and Bokuto.  
“Failed?” Akaashi asks.  
“No shit.” Kuroo replies bitterly. “He said I messed up his game or something.”  
“What game?”  
“I don’t know, something like love love?”  
“Love Live?”  
“Yeah that.”  
Bokuto shoots up surprising Kuroo. “Dude, you messed up his full combo of course he would be mad, even I know that.”  
“Well how am I supposed to know-”  
“Akaashi plays the game all the time look.” Bokuto gestures to Akaashi who’s holding up his phone the main screen music playing in the background.  
“And how was I supposed to know again?”  
Bokuto laughs. “See, a great boyfriend like me knows the importance of these idol games, you should be more like me Kuroo, don’t you agree Akaashi?”  
“I should check on Kenma.”  
“Akaashi!”  
“Yeah yeah Bokuto, Kuroo, be Bokuto, then Kenma will love you.”  
“Wait what-”  
“Well I better check on Kenma, goodbye.”  
And with that Akaashi waves and goes into Kenmas room.  
…..  
5 minutes.  
10 minutes  
1 hour passes and Akaashi is still in Kenma’s room.  
“Where are they?”  
“Who?”  
“Kenma and Akaashi, who else?”  
“Oh I thought you meant the people in the show!”  
“We’re watching a cooking show!”  
“I know, but maybe you were confused, anyway it’s not like Kenma and Akaashi are lost!”  
Kuroo sighs, “Okay but don’t you think they are taking a long time, I’m going to go check on them.”  
“Haf vun.” Bokuto mumbles stuffing chips in his mouth.  
“What?”  
“I sed havf fum.”  
“Oh thanks.” Kuroo says walking towards Kenmas room again. 

 

This time the door is open and when he opens it he’s greeted with two pairs of eyes looking straight at him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kenma asks.  
“Look Kenma I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t mean to mess up your combo.”  
“Oh that, it’s fine Akaashi full comboed the song for me.”  
“Oh, so are you free now?”  
“No I have a chat room.”  
“ A what?”  
Kenma holds up his phone, messages floating down the screen.  
“You have friends?”  
“Excuse me, Mr. Combo Wrecker, yes I have friends who do you call this?” He gestures to Akaashi who smiles.  
“No the chatroom.”  
“Oh a phone call.” Kenma continues.  
“From who?” Akaashi asks.  
“Hey” Kuroo interrupts.  
“Yoosung.”  
“Oh, he’s your favorite right?”  
“Yeah, since he plays video games.”  
“Uh” Kuroo tries to speak again.  
“Ah of course.”  
“What about you Akaashi?”  
“Hmm probably Seven.”  
“Since he reminds me you of Bokuto right?”  
Akaashi nods.  
“Hellooo.”  
“Oh sorry Kuroo I forgot you were here.” Kenma says ignoring Kuroo's squeak of defeat.  
“So, what’s this game?” Kuroo tries asking again.  
And as if on cue a certain boy with an owl like haircut comes running into the room.  
“Akaashi! Look I’m finally on Seven’s route!”  
Akaashi jumps up running towards Bokuto who hugs him.  
“I’m so confused, what is this game? Why are they jumping, who’s Yoosung, whos Seven?”  
“Sorry bro!” Bokuto says “Akaashi and I have to leave, this is a once in a lifetime experience!” and with that the two go running out the door, leaving poor Kuroo even more confused.  
“Kenma.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“I’m confused.”  
“One second, I’m petting my litten.” Kuroo whines when he sees that Kenma now somehow is holding a ds in his hands.  
“Kenmaa”  
“Okay done.”  
“Kenma, do you hate me?”  
Kenma shoots a glare at Kuroo. “No why?”  
“You always ignore me.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah like this morning.”  
“I was in the middle of a level.”  
“Okay how about this afternoon.”  
“You ruined my combo.”  
“You let Akaashi in.”  
“I wasn’t doing anything then, you could have came back to.”  
“What was the game you were playing?”  
“Oh the chatroom? Mystic messenger.”  
“Is that the game Akaashi and Bokuto were screaming about?”  
“Yeah.” Kenma yawns.  
“Hey Kenma?”  
“Hmm.” Kenmas lying on the floor now.  
“Why can’t we be more like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, you never seem to tell me about your games.”  
Kenma opens his eyes to look at Kuroo. “Kuroo, you never seemed interested.”  
“Are you kidding? When it’s something you enjoy of course I’m interested.”  
“You are?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay so in this game there's-” Kenma began explaining every aspect of the various games he plays. Kuroo listened to every word, enjoying the way his eyes lit up whenever he got really excited about the game.

 

When he was finished Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.  
“You’re so cute Kenma.”  
“I- what?”  
“Cute, everything about you is cute, even if you do kick me out for ruining full combos”  
“Hey! I take those master level songs seriously okay!”  
“I know I know, and even that is cute about you.”  
Kenma blushes in response looking away from Kuroo.  
“Even shy Kenma is cute.”  
The boy blushed even more.  
“Even blushing Kenma is cute.” Kuroo continues, now beginning to poke Kenma’s cheeks.  
“It’s late now shouldn’t we sleep?”  
“Even Kenma when he changes the subject is cute.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Ah such a tsundere!” Kuroo says dramatically. “A cute tsundere.”  
“Have fun sleeping on the couch.” Kenma says climbing into bed.  
“What? No Kenma I’m sorry-”  
“I’m not.” Kenma says turning over.  
“I’ll buy you pudding, and mochi, and more video games, and-”  
“Kuroo silly all I really want is you, come here.”  
And with that Kenma scooted towards the wall giving Kuroo room.  
“I”  
“Quick before I change my mind.”  
Kuroo practically flew under the covers wrapping his arms around Kenma.  
“Kuroo,I’m sorry about earlier.”  
“I am too, I’ll never mess up your full combo again.”  
“Ah, thanks, but I meant ignoring you in general, I guess I got too caught up in them again.”  
“Kenma.”  
“I’ll try to get better at it and-”  
Kuroo squeezes the boy tightly. “Shh it’s okay, I love this side of Kenma too. I love every side of you, the sweet Kenma, the mean Kenma, the Kenma that loves games and pudding, the Kenma who doesn’t really like volleyball. The Kenma who’s very good at volleyball. The sassy Kenma, the very very smart Kenma, the Kenma who stays up too late playing games. The Kenma I have to wake up every single day. The Kenma I have dragged out of bed ever since we met. The Kenma who loves cats. The Kenma who is my best friend. The Kenma who is my Kenma, and the very Kenma that I love.”  
Kenma buries his head into Kuroos chest. “I love you Kuroo.”  
“And I love you too Kenma” and with that he kisses his boyfriend’s head drifting off into sleep.  
Ding Ding.  
“Ah Kenma a new chatroom” Kuroo says. “Ah you fell asleep I guess.”  
...  
And opening up the chatroom Kuroo played it as best as he could, before curling up around Kenma and falling asleep.  
“Thank you Kuroo.” Kenma mumbled sleepily.  
“Anything for you.”  
“Kuroo is the best boyfriend-”  
And Kuroo smiled. Sleepy Kenma too was also a Kenma he loved very much. 

 

When it came down to Kenma, there wasn’t anything Kuroo didn’t love about him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a snowday tomorrow. (Oh the joys of living up North) So I decided, "Hey, let me write a quick little Kuroken fic." I wrote this in like an hour, and here I am. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. It's my first fic, but feel free to be honest! Usually when I write its sad nonsense or pure smut, so this was pretty different. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this mess. 
> 
> Anyway, if you want more of me hmu @sugadrp on twitter and tumblr, I basically never shut up about haikyuu and other things and maybe I'll post more things in the future ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
